


Bon appétit, baby

by captainhurricane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, implied polyamory, series of One-shots, unbetaed, very very irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Cloud and the gang take their moments of intimacy wherever they can. Some guests appear from time to time, especially because Cloud seems to attract attention wherever he goes.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Bon appétit, baby

**Author's Note:**

> (I will add tags as I go, but this little series of drabbles will include as many pairings as I feel like including. (No, not Yuffie because she's just 16 and no, well, Cait Sith because he's... well. A cat robot.) Absolutely nothing to do with either the original game canon or the remake game canon, so zero worries about spoilers. If there are, I will warn for them. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costa del Sol and sex under the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the Remake apparently made me ship everything, here's (part 1? of a series?) a smutty oneshot. .. also because Barret needs some serious love, his glow-up in the Remake is my absolute fricking favourite and what he deserves. 
> 
> this is just self-indulgent bs tbf so i hope you .. enjoy it anyway? :D :D

The beach stretches for an entire eternity before them. The sand is hot on bare toes, the waves warm and salty. The ocean is as blue as the sky above, without a single trace of a cloud. Cloud himself is spread out on a lounge chair, under one of the largest, tackiest umbrellas found. Dozing off next to him is Aerith, smiling to herself, laying on her stomach, eyes closed. Her sharp ears have picked up the sound of two of their companions enjoying themselves: having had the decency to hide behind the rocks framing this gorgeous stretch of a beach. 

Aerith opens her eyes, glancing at the dozing Cloud next to her. She reaches to brush his bare bicep with her fingertip. Perhaps it’s the drowsy heat of today, this chance to lay low and take a breather, but she winks when Cloud’s baby blues blink open to look at her. 

(Wherever the rest of their crew is, doesn’t really matter at this moment: who knows, maybe back at the airship, enjoying the actual air conditioning, or huddled under the shade somewhere)

“Aerith?” Cloud squints at the sun but turns to his side. He wets his lips. His eyebrows lift and so Aerith knows he’s heard it too: the unmistakable sounds of pleasure, not muffled enough to not be heard by these two. The infinite blue of Cloud’s eyes darken, along with his cheeks. 

“You wanna go watch?” Aerith whispers to him, a mischievous little grin appearing to her lips. She curls her fingers around his wrist. “I bet he’s inside her, right now.” 

Cloud swallows. Oh. He still gets shy about things like these, especially in such a public place. His cheeks turn even pinker than from the sun’s attentions, but he still loves his friends. He loves them and their bodies and they love him in return. Softly, carefully, he nods and lets himself be pulled up from the seat. 

“Just… let’s be quiet.” 

Aerith hums. “Well, we wouldn’t want to disturb them too much, would we?” She takes his hand and squeezes, presses a kiss to his knuckles.

The corner of Cloud’s mouth twitches. 

So together they sneak, hand in hand, under the scorching sun, towards the muffled sounds. The rock formation is probably leftovers from centuries past, old and sanded by the constant pressure of the ocean. Between them, safely nestled in a shadowed nook, stand Tifa and Barret, companions in saving the planet, love and trust between them built over years of working together. Barret’s broad, bare back is glistening with sweat, the sight of it making Aerith bite her lip and Cloud squeeze her hand tighter. 

And to think that it’s Cloud who tends to get the most attention, wherever they go: from men, from women, from everyone, who thinks a pretty face and big blue eyes means Cloud still couldn’t kick their ass. 

Barret is right there: huge, imposing, with a soft marshmallow center and the biggest, most caring heart. Even with the rough way his hips are moving, driving his cock into Tifa, he’s still holding her by the waist carefully, shielding her from the sun. Tifa’s hands are grasping all over Barret, his thick biceps, his neck. She’s kissing him, soundly.

“Fuck,” Barret grunts. “Shit, I’m - “ 

Cloud bangs his knee on a rock, his sweaty hand slipping from Aerith’s hand. She pushes herself against him, kisses his cheek. “They’re beautiful together, aren’t they?” She slips her hand, her elegant, pretty hand, into Cloud’s swimming shorts and grasps him, tight. “Cloud, kiss me.” This girl. She knows what to say, how to say it, how to make Cloud’s head swim until he has to kiss her and let his nostrils be filled with her sweet, flowery scent. She smiles into the kiss, after a moment, hand slowly stroking Cloud. 

“You’ve been practicing,” she murmurs. 

Cloud’s eyes flicker to their two friends, to the hint of a curve of Barret’s ass, now moving slower. Tifa is whining now, soft, sweet sounds that she only gets when she’s become delirious with pleasure. She whispers something, Barret’s name, someone else’s name, anything and Barret laughs. Not his usual obnoxiously loud guffaws, but a softer, more private laugh. 

“Tifa,” he says, low and fond. 

She giggles, breathlessly and kisses him again. 

Cloud’s knees jerk. Aerith’s body is warm and sticky against him, her nipples hard through her adorably pink bikini top. “They know we’re here,” she whispers and licks into Cloud’s mouth. He groans and wraps his arms around her, squeezing. When did he get so lucky? There’s not just her. There’s everyone else, platonic, romantic, sexual, everything - Cloud would take a bullet for each one of them, love them all in turns in their own ways. 

Letting love inside himself instead of hatred, anguish, revenge - oh. It’s the best thing he has ever done for himself. 

Letting a smile appear to his face: a rare treasure of a sight, it makes Aerith smile. “You’re so cute,” she says and slips down to her knees, gracefully as ever. She takes him out of his shorts and licks him, her lips cute and pink as they wrap around his dick, her nails painted the same pink to match. She wraps her fingers around his base and hums as she begins to suck. 

Cloud lifts his gaze from her to Barret and Tifa, jolting when he spots Tifa’s dark eyes watching him. 

_ Hey,  _ she mouths at him, cheeks red, lips swollen from kisses and other things. He smiles at her, his hand on Aerith’s hair.

Tifa has wrapped her legs around Barrett's thick waist, clinging to him even more. Her voice has gone ragged. How long have they been here? What did they do at first? Did Tifa take Barret out of his shorts, get her lips on the head of his cock and looked up at him with her big beautiful eyes. Or did Barret set her down on somewhere on these rocks and lick her until she had pushed at his shoulders, torn in between begging for more and begging for him to get his dick inside her or she swears she’ll - 

“So deep,” she moans when he starts moving again. “Shit!”

Barret’s shoulders shake with laughter again, his voice is a low rumble into her ear and she whimpers, she laughs too and throws her head back when he fucks her, harder, harder, harder. 

Cloud stares, hips trembling, curling his fingers into Aerith’s messy hair. She hums as she sucks him, unhurried, somehow still unbearably graceful. She digs her fingers into his muscled thighs. “Wanna watch them together?” She whispers then, after he has begun to buck his hips into her mouth and his grip on her hair has tightened, his dick throbbing with need. 

“Fuck,” he whimpers and pulls her up into a kiss. Sometimes he still gets so lost in these moments, lost inside his own head so bad that it takes a village to pull him out of there: but like this, he’s kept grounded, his bare feet on the hot sand, his tongue against Aerith’s tongue. If she slips him a little bit of her magic, that part of her that separates her from the rest, then it’s her right to do so: she is their healing power, after all, she is their biggest mystery and their most well-guarded secret that everyone knows. 

Together they kiss lazily, drowsily, his hand on his dick, her fingers on her clit, him pressing his face against her slender shoulder. They watch as Barret slips, as his hips twitch and twitch and Tifa muffles her cry into her fist: her muscles tense and relax and tense and relax in turns as she comes too. 

It’s a bit perverse and poetic from the universe’s side to give them this: a chance to spread themselves for each other, be true equals in each other’s eyes. Whether it’s just a platonic kiss on the cheek, a romantic kiss on the lips - or just the fulfilment of physical needs like these, they’re there for each other, in all the ways it matters. 

Cloud whines, softly, under his breath as he spills, bows lower to press his face to Aerith’s chest, to breathe in her soft noises and her soft smells as she climaxes too. She always smells so sweet, so intoxicating. 

“Cloud,” Aerith murmurs. “Today’s a good day, isn’t it?” 

Cloud huffs and nuzzles her jaw. He looks at their two friends too, watches as Barret gently lowers Tifa to the ground, catching her when her trembling legs threaten to make her fall. Even fully naked, especially fully naked, the sheer power of Tifa’s slender, yet muscled, body is obvious. She presses a kiss to Barret’s jaw, gently brushes his cheek as he seems to shyly lower his eyes. “I need to go lay in the tub for like two hours,” she says and then turns to look at their two voyeurs. Tifa crosses her arms. “Enjoy the show, guys?” 

Aerith giggles, pretty like the sound of bells. “Well, you did invite me. I just invited Cloud.” 

Cloud groans. “What?” 

Barret clears his throat. “Tifa, uh, confided in me, that she has this little fantasy…. of . What’s the word again?” 

“Exhibitionism,” Tifa hums and stretches, clearly well satisfied with her deeds for today. “And it worked well, didn’t it? Looks like you two enjoyed yourselves too.” She winks at them and then kneels by a pile of rocks, digging out a little bag. With a little pleased hum, she takes out a bunch of towels for clean-up, then a fresh swimsuit. She tosses Barret a couple of those towels, then two at Cloud and Aerith. 

“Always prepared,” Cloud huffs, but begins cleaning up anyway. 

“Someone has to be,” Tifa says and brushes her hair over her shoulder with a pleased smile. 


End file.
